


Silent communication

by Drago_wolf288



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Fluff, Hurt and comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago_wolf288/pseuds/Drago_wolf288
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn’t need words between them. The only methods of communication were through gestures, knowing glances and touches. But the time they did use words were short yet everlasting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent communication

**Author's Note:**

> I must thank my best friend who betas for me, sadly she is not on this site however I still want to thank her for all her help!

Gestures  
________________________________  
Kurt arranged to meet Toad in the park one late afternoon and was very eager to finally get the other mutant to himself. However when he entered the park, his attention was immediately drawn to the sulking green teen.

His fur bristled at the idea of someone hurting his lover and his tail whipped back and forth crackling the air. The sullen teen lifted his head slightly as Kurt approached then dull yellow eyes met sparkling golden ones.

Kurt’s lips parted but shut again not knowing if words could fix this so he opted to raise his hand in a fist and poke out his thumb in a ‘are you okay?’ sign instead.  
This way he didn’t hurt his lovers pride by voicing something was wrong but still make sure he would be okay. It proved to be successful because the frog like teen gave a slight smile with a nod.

He took this moment to slide next to the other and that’s how they sat for the rest of the afternoon and well into the night, side by side not touching. They didn’t need to touch for them to know that they would always be there by each other’s side.

Knowing glances  
_________________________________  
It’s as though they are still on opposing sides while in school which forced them to give each other longing looks all over again. All the X-Men kids sat at one table and the Brotherhood stood in a group near the wall, with the exception of Kitty and Lance of course.

It wasn’t fair how Kitty was able to have a relationship with one of the Brotherhood members (given it was shaky at times). It wasn’t like Kurt disliked her but it made him jealous the way it was accepted among everyone as an unspoken agreement.

It made him want to let his relationship with Toad be known to everyone so they’d know he was his and his alone. However same sex couples were still an issue everywhere and he didn’t want to take the chance of losing the one person who he really cared about. 

With a sigh he looked away from the happy couple and got up from the table excusing his self for the rest of lunch. As he started walking, he felt someone watching him and looked up only to meet those dull sympathizing eyes showing him that he felt the same way as Kurt.

Except there was an underlining question in those eyes and Kurt realized his own were narrowed in anger. He now gazed back into those same eyes, neither of them moving an inch until the bell rang. People walked between and all around them yet he found he didn’t care, as long as Toad was looking at him and only him.

 

Touches  
________________________________  
He doesn’t know when, but he and Toad were sitting on the sofa in an apartment Toad secretly acquired by saving the elderly landlady’s life. The small, but comfortable apartment was the perfect place for them to just be themselves

They had just come back from a fight between the Brotherhood and X-Men when Toad barely made it to the couch due to exhaustion. Kurt himself didn’t have enough energy to port to the couch so he forced each leg to move until he finally made it. 

During the battle, he remembered being worried for Toad after he heard him yelp from an attack. Looking at his side, he saw the long slash on his partner’s shoulder.

Kurt leaned forward and lightly grazed the cut with his lips hoping it would heal. The other teen turned his head and his long tongue made its way to his furred cheeks and he shifted his head closer towards him and kissed his blue nose.

They both loved being protective of the other but Kurt knew he was pointlessly worrying over the green teen yet he couldn’t stop. 

Toad then laid his head on his shoulder while one arm made its way up to his blue hair softly stroking it. Kurt settled more into the sofa and his tail sneaked up and wrapped itself around Toad’s leg, the spade of his tail swaying.

He rested his head on top of the smaller mutants. Sometimes they needed a moment like this where they could lean on one another giving and gaining strength through every place they touched.

Words  
______________________________________  
Both mutants knew that they couldn’t keep it a secret for much longer but they weren’t prepared for both the Brotherhood and X-Men to stumble upon them cuddling in the park.

Kitty and Pietro’s gasp had snapped them out of their own little world. Now both sides were screaming and demanding an explanation while words flew back and forth.

“Blue freak!”

“Disgusting.”

“-with this slimy frog thing!”

“What were you even thinking?!”

Kurt took hold of Toad’s hand and teleported them to an abandoned field that was covered in flowers. Their hands remained intertwined until Toad turned to move away but Kurt held on strong with his 3 fingers,

“Nien Todd I vill never let you go.”

Toad looked at Kurt and smirked, “Yeah yeah I love ya too, Fuzzbutt.” Then continued to bend down plucking a blue flower with brown specs on it and gave it to Kurt.

The blue mutant laughed and kissed his beautiful Toad one more time.


End file.
